1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polygonal cartons and more specifically to a polygonal carton made from a unitary blank of stiff but foldable material and having a reinforced, weight-supporting botton. The carton of the present invention has an even number of sides, i.e., four, six, eight, etc. and the embodiments of the invention illustrated in the drawings have six sides. Cartons having six or more sides approach a cylindrical, drum or bushel-basket shape. Polygonal cartons of this type are presently classified in class 229, subclasses 37, 39, 41 and related subclasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various polygonal cartons made from a unitary paperboard blank have been proposed. Also, polygonal cartons and containers having a reinforced botton have been proposed. Examples of the previously proposed polygonal cartons and containers made from a unitary blank and/or having a reinforced bottom are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,649 3,000,496 2,000,210 3,071,308 2,483,464 3,559,871 2,517,552 3,526,352 2,565,182 3,700,161 2,761,611 3,768,720 British Pat. No. 1,201,192 Canadian Pat. No. 500,929 French Pat. No. 1,559,856 ______________________________________
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the polygonal carton with botton reinforcement of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in place of drums or cylindrical containers presently used for storing fluid material having significant weight.
Further information about polygonal cartons and particularly about a polygonal carton having substantial weight supporting capacity similar to the polygonal carton described herein can be found in U.S. Application, Ser. No. 601,593, filed Aug. 4, 1975, and now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,594, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As will be discussed in detail hereinafter, the polygonal carton of the present invention is a further embodiment of the polygonal carton described and claimed in the above-identified application and provides a polygonal carton having a reinforced bottom construction which has significant weight-supporting capacity.